


Friday Nights

by thelemonisinplay



Series: my housemates now [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions Of Infidelity, background Carolyn/Herc, but it's not really important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelemonisinplay/pseuds/thelemonisinplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn and Douglas share a friendly night in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So I accidentally added to my uni au? It can probably be read as a standalone, though.

When Carolyn wandered into the kitchen to search for some sort of snack at nine o'clock on a Friday evening, she wasn't expecting to find the flat occupied.

"Oh, hello," said Douglas, a surprised sort of tone to his voice. He was sat at the kitchen table, a cup of tea and an iPad on the table in front of him, looking rather exhausted and wearing a dressing-gown. "What are you doing in on a Friday night?"

"Am I not allowed to have a night in?" she asked, opening the fridge. Near empty, though there was some of that yoghurt Martin liked, sitting, unopened, next to some suspicious-looking leftovers. She snaffled the yoghurt, deciding she'd buy Martin a new pot at some point.

"Well, yes, I suppose. I just thought you might be spending the evening with Herc the berk."

"I thought I'd asked you _not_ to call him that," Carolyn said, slipping into the seat next to him. There was a short pause in which Douglas sipped at his tea and did not respond. "But in any case, he's got deadlines and things."

Douglas raised his eyebrows. "Working on a Friday night? Gosh. The troubles of having a boyfriend doing a postgrad degree."

Carolyn dropped her yoghurt-covered spoon back into the half-empty pot, in order to more effectively glare at him.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend."

"What? It's not a crime to be in a relationship," said Douglas. "Unless things have changed in the two months since Helena ... well."

There was an awkward sort of silence for a moment, and then Carolyn rather surprised them both by placing her hand on his.

"It's not a crime not to be in a relationship, either," she said softly.

And eventually, somewhat gruffly, a "thank you," made its way from Douglas's mouth.

"So, if we're both in, does that mean the boys are hiding behind a curtain somewhere, waiting to surprise us?" Carolyn asked after a moment, moving her hand abruptly away from Douglas's. He chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past them, but I'm afraid I watched them both leave. Martin's with that charming Scottish friend of his, the one who lives with your boyfriend -" (Carolyn fixed him with a frown, but decided against correcting him, this time), "and I believe Arthur's volunteering at that old peoples' home, so I expect he'll be back soon."

Carolyn finished eating the yoghurt in front of her, and then glanced down at it. "Do you think the Tesco's is still open? I might have to send Arthur down there before he comes back from visiting the elderly."

Douglas shrugged, and opened Google on his iPad. "Open til ten. What on earth do you need so badly at this time of day?"

She smiled wryly. "This is Martin's, and you know what he's like. Right then, I'll call Arthur. And if you find us a good film to watch on Netflix, I'll get him to buy us some popcorn or something."

Douglas nodded, and they shared a small, understanding sort of smile.


End file.
